That Night
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Sasunaru, Rated M for ovious reasons once you read. Lemon, rape, Yaoi! First story and Lemon, please Review!


It was a dark cloudy night and Sasuke was off at another one of Sakura's parties. Naruto wasn't feeling well enough to go. Sasuke was just getting home when he realized something was very wrong. He ran inside to a dark house, normally full of life.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, dropping his jacket on the couch. He started to walk over into the kitchen only to see blood, and it was everywhere. He spun around to see a trail leading upstairs. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted running up the stairs. The trail led to their bedroom, where the door was cracked open and a dim light was on. You could hear muffled noises coming from the room. Sasuke ran up to the door and pushed it in to see Naruto. His hands were tied up and restrained. He lay on the blood soaked bed with almost no clothes on to cover him. He had numerous cuts and bruises all over his small, fragile body. His mouth was covered up and he was struggling to release himself, tears streamed down his blood-covered face. His hair was matted and soaked with blood. Sasuke looked around in horror, wondering who could have done that to his love. Naruto let out a muffled scream and Sasuke immediately ran over to him. The rapist had left a while ago. Sasuke slowly undid Naruto's cut up wrists from the rope. Naruto immediately collapsed into Sasuke's arms, removing the tape from his mouth. He instantly started sobbing, his whole entire body wrecked with tremors. He was to weak to move or do anything else.

"S-sasuke." Naruto sobbed using every bit of his strength to curl up into a tight ball next to the warmth of Sasuke's chest. Sasuke carried him to the bathroom, carefully laying a robe over Naruto's shoulders. He grabbed a cold rag and started to clean off most of the blood covering most of Naruto's naked body.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll get you help soon." Sasuke whispered, meaning to take Naruto to the hospital after he got some of the blood cleaned off of Naruto's body. Sasuke covered Naruto up with the robe and took him to the hospital. By the time he got there they were both covered in Naruto's blood. Naruto's breath came in short labored gasps. He was immediately taken into the operating room. Sasuke had to sit and wait, covered in his love's blood. After 6 hours of waiting Naruto was finally out of surgery. Sasuke had been wake the whole time and when the doctor said what room Naruto was in, sasuke ran there as fast as he could. There Naruto lay, his whole entire body wrapped up with white bandages. He was hooked up to a heart monitor. He was awake; his blue eyes that were normally full of life were clouded with fear, sadness, and desperation.

"S-s-sasuke." Naruto rasped out, his throat dry from the tubes that were recently helping him breath. Sasuke handed him a cup of water that had been sitting on the table, noticing Naruto was to weak to grab it himself. Sasuke held it up to Naruto's mouth so he could drink. Sasuke took it away and set it back down. Naruto looked at Sasuke, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't cry Naruto, I'm here for you." Sasuke said, embracing his weakened partner.

"I was so scared Sasuke. I couldn't do anything, nothing. He, he…." Naruto stopped and started sobbing once again.

'I know Naruto, I know." Sasuke said, stroking his love's hair comfortingly.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered, hugging Sasuke back, his strength returning momentarily. Sasuke stayed with Naruto the whole time he was recovering. Everyone came to visit Naruto in the few moths they were staying at the Hospital. Naruto always shook behind Sasuke out of fear whenever anyone knocked on the door. He never trusted anyone ever again, other than Sasuke. Sasuke came to understand how Naruto truly felt and helped Naruto with everything. His already weak and fragile body was practically skeletal after the near death experience.

"Sasuke." Naruto called out. Sasuke walked into the kitchen to see Naruto standing, waiting for him.

"What is it Naruto?' Sasuke asked, walking up to Naruto and hugging him.

"Can you get the ramen down for me, I tried reaching it but I just couldn't reach it." Naruto said pointing up to the cupboard. Sasuke got it down for Naruto and started to cook it.

"I can cook it you know." Naruto said trying to push sasuke out of the way so he could do it. Sasuke stood his ground. "Sasuke." Naruto whined.

"I got this okay." Sasuke said, a little more harshly than he intended to. Naruto stared at him, and then the almost real flashback hit him.

"No, please stop it! Stop it!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke hugging him, trying to calm him.

'Don't worry Naruto. It's going to be okay, I'm here." Sasuke whispered as Naruto started to calm down. He lifted his head up to look at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said standing up.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have shouted." Sasuke said standing up and helping Naruto cook. Naruto just brushed it away as if nothing had ever happened and went on with the day. Sasuke helped Naruto all the way, doing little odds and ends for him. Naruto was fine, having no more flashbacks. That was until it was time for bed. Naruto was lying on his side quietly reading a book as he usually did. Not caring what else was going on, the book only mattered to him now. Then, with Naruto not knowing who did it, Sasuke jumped on the bed right behind Naruto. Naruto yelped in surprise and fell off the bed, scrambling to the corner f the room to get away from whoever did that. He placed his hands protectively over his head and curled up into a ball crying. Sasuke mentally kicked himself for doing that.

"It's okay Naruto, it's just me, Sasuke." Sasuke told Naruto, getting up and walking over to him. Naruto lifted his head up and looked.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just paranoid since the," Naruto gulped, "accident." He said standing up and walking over to pick up his book.

"Okay, I guess I should get in the habit of not accidentally scaring you." Sasuke said with a chuckle. Naruto laughed at that comment and jumped back into bed.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, looking over at Naruto, who had a sad expression on his face.

"When do you think I'll be well enough to have, uh-" Naruto cut himself off and started blushing, a dusty pink colored his cheeks. Sasuke's eyes went wide out surprise.

"Whenever you think you can Naruto, it's not up to me." Sasuke said hugging Naruto from behind. Naruto spun around and hugged him back.

"I don't know when Sasuke." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, biting it seductively. Sasuke felt a heat between his legs as Naruto moved to kiss down to his neck.

"N-naruto." Sasuke moaned out, making Naruto give him a little bite at that spot.

"Maybe I am ready for this." Naruto said, trailing kisses down to Sasuke's abdomen. Sasuke moaned and arched his back, the friction in his pants rising. Naruto undid the button and pulled the zipper down with his mouth. Sasuke impatiently kicked his pants to the floor. The bulge underneath the thin layer of fabric was large. "Someone's happy." Naruto chuckled, placing his hands below the fabric. Making Sasuke moan and arch his back again. Naruto stroked slowly, making Sasuke plead for more. Naruto pulled the boxers down and started licking the head, making Sasuke moan his name. Naruto slowly took Sasuke into his mouth and started sucking, bobbing his head up and down slowly.

"N-na-naruto." Sasuke gasped out, the heat around his cock was intense. Naruto started going faster and harder, wanting Sasuke to climax quickly. Soon Naruto's mouth was filled with a hot sticky mess, which he swallowed up.

"Well, that was fast." Naruto said, giving a wide smile. Sasuke just sat up and glared at him.

"Now it's my turn." Sasuke said, talking Naruto, making them both fall off the bed.

"No, wait, sasuke! I don't think I'm ready to go this far!" Naruto exclaimed, having his pants and shirt torn away from his body.

"You asked for this." Sasuke said, a look of lust in his eyes. Naruto was immediately overwhelmed by Sasuke's lust. His boxers where pulled off and a heat flooded over him, making him moan loudly. Sasuke sucked and played around with Naruto's cock for a bit, biting it every so often, making Naruto arch his back, thrusting it further into his mouth. Soon Sasuke stared bobbing his head up and down at a mind blowing face, making Naruto cum quickly.

"S-sa-sasuke.' Naruto gasped out as Sasuke flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Sasuke inserted himself into naruto making Naruto squirm and flinch. Sasuke went deeper and thrust in and out, making Naruto shout his name. Soon naruto became more relaxed and Sasuke thrust in deeper and harder, hitting Naruto's prostate and making him scream. Sasuke had almost reached his breaking point so he thrust into Naruto harder than he ever had before, impaling Naruto's prostate, making him scream and go over the edge.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as loud as he ever had, making Sasuke cum harder than he ever had before. Sasuke rode out his orgasm, pumping into Naruto faster. After that they both collapsed into a heap, panting hard and to weak to open their eyes. They fell asleep on the floor, holding each other close.

The next morning naruto awoke to be in a clean bed, with warm blankets piled over him. He could hear the shower running and noticed he was already cleaned up. His lower body hurt too much to move so he just lay in bed, waiting for Sasuke to come in. In a little while Sasuke came in, towel around his neck with only his boxers on. He looked over at naruto, whom was just staring at him.

"Morning." Sasuke said, walking over and kissing Naruto on the forehead.

"Morning Sasuke. I can't really move thanks to you." Naruto said with a laugh.

"I didn't expect you to." Sasuke said, helping Naruto sit up.

"Ouch, that hurts." Naruto whined, rubbing his lower back gently. Sasuke got dressed and came back over by naruto.

"Looks like I have to carry you around then." Sasuke replied, picking Naruto up bridal style.

"I guess you do." Naruto said sticking his tongue out. Sasuke just chuckled and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"You're going to stay in bed today and relax, you need it." Sasuke said walking out of the room. Naruto couldn't argue with that, he was dead tired and just curled back up and slept.

He awoke at dark, and could smell dinner cooking, his lower body didn't hurt, that was until he moved.

"Ouch." Naruto said standing up wobbly. He limped himself into the kitchen to see Sasuke cooking, in an apron. Naruto held back his laugh and noticed Sasuke was only focused on cooking. "Good evening Sasuke." Naruto said limping up next to him.

"Hey Naruto, I was just finishing up here. It'll be done in an hour." Sasuke said turning around hugging Naruto. Naruto smiled and hugged back.

"I think I'm better now, all thanks to you Sasuke, I love you." Naruto said, a few tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you to Naruto." Sasuke said, hugging Naruto so he didn't see his tears.

**_Will _****_you_****_ ever_****_?_**_I don't think you will  
ever fully understand  
how you've touched my life  
and made me who I am.  
__  
I don't think you could ever know  
just how truly special you are  
that even on the darkest nights  
you are my brightest star.__I don't think you will ever fully comprehend  
how you've made my dreams come true  
or how you've opened my heart  
to love and the wonders it can do.__You've allowed me to experience  
something very hard to find  
unconditional love that exists  
in my body, soul, and mind.__I don't think you could ever feel  
all the love I have to give  
and I'm sure you'll never realize  
you've been my will to live.__You are an amazing person  
and without you I don't know where I'd be.  
Having you in my life  
completes and fulfills every part of me._


End file.
